cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Demon Marquis, Amon "Яeverse"/@comment-13618591-20130727204653/@comment-9080348-20130728020807
So, few reasons to use Devil in Shadow over Fate Collector: 1. Helps relief G3 grade stuck (duh) and searches for whichever Amon you're missing/wanting. 2. Very flexible when compared to Fate Collector because this guy can't get stuck in an Amon deck. If you don't need him, just lock him up with Amon Reverse or feed to old Amon. If you need him, well see above. 3. Doesn't suffer from having to choose to use your FVG's effect or be stuck with it when attempting to use Amon Reverse, which Fate Collector suffers. 4. Relief soul charging. Somehow magically missing that 1 soul and not sure why? Well he can fill that in for you. Fate Collector? Stuck at 5 soul? Well tough luck you're stuck. Need 1 soul to break magic numbers? Gives you the magic number NOW. Fate Collector? Sorry dude wait 'till next turn for your magic number. 5. Better than Fate Collector early/mid game (has an effect early), meaning if you need something early you get to choose to do it early and get it now, main phase, this turn. Fate Collector? Dependent on soul count so if you are stuck on something early on, tough luck. Need an extra attacker? Fate Collector tells you to call it next turn. 6. Gives Doreen 3k when needed, which in relatively rare cases can push a lane over 21k (with Lon Shinring). Fate Collector unfortunately doesn't work that way. Why use Fate Collector over Devil in Shadow? 1. Turns into shield/other material mid/late game; better than Devil in Shadow late game 99% of the time. 2. If you can pull off getting to 6 souls early, he also gives you a chance to avoid grade stuck, but including G2 unlike Devil in Shadow only getting G3 3. Gurantees getting something once you activate it, so no risk of -1. 4. In half your games you just don't need an extra G3 and would prefer drawing into something else http://vg.xpg.jp/deck/deck_search.fcgi?DeckType=34&Flt=1 You can see how newer builds (and actually, most builds too) agree with me. (Btw Devil in Shadow is デビル・イン・シャドー) You can also see some people use the Greedy Hand -> Dimention Creeper + Doreen instead of Fate Collector or Devil in Shadow. ---- And no, Yellow Bolt isn't BAD. It's just contrary to popular belief, he isn't as amazing as people try to make him to be when combo'd with Amon. Most cases you won't be needing his soul charge or his soul charge wouldn't actually make a difference, and even in cases you do SC with him, you still lose a booster. Regardless of who you lock with Amon Reverse, you always end up losing a booster. So only advantage Yellow Bolt has over other boosters when locked by Amon is you get a bonus SC1, which in most cases are not needed and is just icing on the cake because that SC1 doesn't break magic numbers most of the time, and if you already have old Amon in soul that SC1 also most likely won't change anything. In fact, if you already have enough souls Yellow Bolt may trick you in doing the wrong move by SCing triggers. So I said previously, his main problem isn't that he is bad, but how you are not using other more valuable G1s that brings more to the table (like Doreen and Bloody Calf), aka Yellow Bolt has a heavy opportunity cost.